Mistletoe kisses
by Charlie Agron Sarfati
Summary: What happens when Carmilla sees Danny trying to kiss Laura under a mistletoe?


The bad part about being over 300 years old, is that you have experienced over 300 Christmas, Carmilla isn't exactly a Grinch, but listening to the songs, seeing Christmas trees every year over and over makes anyone more than annoyed.

Another bad part is when the girl you have a crush on simply **ADORES** Christmas, yes of course Laura loves the food, the songs, the decoration and everything, and of course Silas decided to be 100% Christmas this year.

Carmilla is walking around, trying to leave the dorm for a while and everywhere she looks makes her wanna barf, couples together, the smell of cookies in the air… it only makes her remember that she doesn't have the only person she actually wants, Laura.

On her way back she hears Danny… of course, another thing to ruin her day, she actually stops and pays attention to what she is talking about with LaF and Perry

_"I hid a mistletoe on campus, so you know… be aware of it both of you"_

Carmilla could hear Perry's heart beat a little faster at that.

"_Oh.. ok. I mean.. that is cool I guess, right Perry?"_

Perry only nodded to LaF's question

_"Yes, well it's Christmas and I was hoping that…you know.. maybe I can get Laura to accidentally stop under one with me"_

Carmilla never felt herself get so angry so fast, she ran back to her dorm and slamed the door scaring Laura.

_"What the hell Carmilla? You almost gave me a heart attack"_

_"I couldn't care less cupcake, what are you even doing there?"_

Laura tried to hide the box under her bed

_"Nothing that you need to know about"_

_"Oh is it a little gift to your girlfriend?"_

_"How do you… wait… what are you talking about?"_

_"Look I don't care if you got a gift for the giant girl, just go be with her for Christ's sake"_

_" I don't…"_

_"Goodnight"_

Carmilla turned around in bed facing the wall, Laura stayed standing in the middle of the room confused about what happened, why would Carmilla say that Danny is her girlfriend? Isn't it obvious that she doesn't like Danny? Hell she even 'broke-up' with the girl in front of Carmilla.

Deciding that it was better to just leave the crazy vampire alone for a while, Laura turned the lights off and went to sleep as well.

**Christmas Eve**

Laura left the room early and haven't seen Carmilla the whole day, being stuck in school because your dad simply _'can't pick you up'_ is ridiculous, but at least she thought she would have her roommate around to be honest, also Danny keeps following her around today with a weird smile that only brings back Carmilla's words, deep down Laura knew that Danny wasn't over her, and she also knew that if Carmilla saw Danny following her around things would be even worse, but how do you get rid of someone that you consider a friend if you already told them that you only see them as a friend? Ugh, even trying to figure that one out is hard today.

LaF finds Laura and runs to her, they talk for a few and LaF is almost dragging Laura somewhere

_"LaF what is going on?"_

_"Hm… is just, there is a surprise for you, but you kind of have to wait for it here ok?"_

Ok.. leaving Laura standing in the middle of the hall alone was weird, but when Laura sees Danny walking closer to her with a flower on her hand, she realized what is going on…

_"Hey you"_

_" Hey Danny, how are you today?"_

_"I'm good, I erm.. have something for you"_

Laura takes the flower and doesn't really know what to say back

_"Geez, thanks Danny… it's a nice… erm flower"_

Laura feels more than sees Danny leaning closer to her, she also feels a pair of eyes watching her close, she looks to the corner and Carmilla is standing, leaning on the wall with a little gift on her hand and a devasted look on her face.

_"Wow.. Danny! What are you doing?"_

_"Oh.. it's tradition, look"_

She points up and Laura sees the mistletoe

_**'Of course, LaF drags me here so Danny can kiss me, ridiculous'**_

_"Oook, tradition or not, I thank you for the flowers but no, sorry. I can't"_

Laura isn't supernatural at all but she was sure she heard Carmilla's smirk.

**Late at night**

Between trying to upload more videos and deal with everything inside her head, Laura is basically sitting at her computer chair doing nothing.

Carmilla walks through the door, the same gift on her hands plus something else that Laura can't really see.

_"Carmilla! Oh thank God, I need to… I mean I want to… ugh I have to explain to you what happened… Danny, well… I don't know how that happened, I promise I didn't…"_

Laura's sentence was cut of my Carmilla's lips on hers, screw the bells, there was a whole orchestra playing inside her head, Carmilla's lips weren't as cold as the thought they would be and her skin was soft against hers, Laura had her arms around Carmilla's neck and Carmilla has her hands on her waist, sadly Laura is still a human which means that she needs to breathe for a second, they pull apart.

_"Whoa… hm.. what was that?"_

_"Tradition"_

Carmilla is smiling and she points up, above them there is a mistletoe that Carmilla hang earlier, Laura smiled.

_"I suddenly love traditions again"_

They kissed one more time, two more times, it was starting to be difficult to stop kissing, but they did, it was Christmas Eve after all, which means that some gifts were in order.

_"Cupcake, I hm.. got you something. I hope you like"_

Laura open her gift, she found a new webcam because hers were well… old and almost breaking and inside a little box with a necklace, she smiled when she saw a golden cupcake hanging from it.

_"Carm… this is way too much and so perfect"_

_"You deserve it"_

_" My turn… because that gift was for you silly, not the giant girl"_

Carmilla smiled shyly and opened

She laughed when she found a mug written " O+ is my favorite" and a bracelet with a cat on it.

_"How did you know that O+ is my favorite?"_

Both of them laughed out loud.

_"Merry Christmas Carm"_

_"Merry Christmas Buttercup"_

They put a movie to play even if they knew they weren't gonna watch it, they spend the rest of the night between soft kisses, wandering hands and small jokes, in over 300 years, finally Carmilla understood what is so magical about Christmas, it was hidden on Laura's lips the whole time.


End file.
